The Dark Rose
by Radhika Joshi
Summary: None of the plots regarding the attack has happened. However Rose and Dimitri have slept together and their relationship has grown. One day when Dimitri is taking Rose out of campus for some training they encounter some strigoi. Due to Rose being concerned about Dimitri she gets injured. This story continues after rose is discharged and better.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first time I have ever tried writing. I always just made up situations in my head and told myself I am not creative one bit. But someone told me this morning to just try and go for it just in case. So I have come home and started typing. I know it isn't perfect and the grammar is probably terrible. But I hope you like it.**

 **Ps- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did.**

**Rose pov**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Arghh! I looked up to see that it was 6.20 am. I knew I would have to get up since it was my first practice back and I had already hit the snooze button twice. How is it that I find getting out of bed even more difficult then actually killing strigoi. Internally groaning I got up and started getting dressed. I put on a pair of Adidas leggings, a pick sports bra and a black tank top. I stuck my hair up in a ponytail and put on the tiniest bit of mascara. Just because I was low on sleep and still a bit sore, doesn't mean I couldn't fake it. I also added a bit of my favourite lip balm which Dimitri got me. Once I made sure I looked as good as possible in the situation, I left and ran across the campus. Luckily due to my training with Dimitri I was only 5 minutes late which if I say so myself is amazing for me. I felt driven and eager to better myself so that I do not fail myself and Dimitri when I encounter strigoi. Looking back to the incident two weeks ago I remember letting myself get distracted and looking over to see if Dimitri is okay. Then that is all I remember…

However, when I got there I found that the gym was bare. There was none of our normal equipment set out or any of the practice dummies. I told myself that maybe Dimitri just woke up late but then I realised that this is Dimitri I'm talking about. I decided to set up myself just in case he was held up somewhere. When I went into the stock I saw that Dimitri was sitting there with a grim face. Due to his guardian training he knew I was there. Dimitri did not come visit me once when I was in hospital. I hope he is not too disappointed and angry at me. So much that he didn't even care about me. I didn't even know what to do I had never seen Dimitri like this and to be honest I was scared. After what felt like eternity he finally spoke, 'I am leaving to be Tasha's guardian. I came to say goodbye.' I felt like I was being staked through the heart. I couldn't believe that this was even happening. How could he do this? We were meant to be together. I didn't want to cry and show weakness but my body had other plans. As the tears started to fall the sadness was replaced by anger. 'How could you? After everything you said. You told me you loved me and that you would wait until I graduated and we would be together.' I could see the hurt and regret in his eyes. But that was quickly gone and replaced by his guardian mask. The last thing I remember is him saying is 'love fades, mine has.'


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the first time I have ever tried writing. I always just made up situations in my head and told myself I am not creative one bit. I know it isn't perfect and the grammar is probably terrible. I also know that one of my main problems is tenses but I am trying to work on it. Let me know what you think**

 **Ps- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did.**

Roses pov

So here I am again in the clinic with Dr. Olendzki. I swear I need a vip pass from the amount of times I am in here. Dr. Olendzki told me that I was found by one of the guardians unconscious on the floor and that he bought me here. I am itching to get discharged from this place, the beds are uncomfortable and it's just plain boring. The only thing I really can do is to try and see what Lissa is up to. But I can't help but be afraid that she may be talking about Dimitri or Tasha. I can't blame her though it is my fault for not saying anything. I was going to once I graduated but I guess all that doesn't matter anymore. I can't wait to be discharged so that I can go straight to Lissa's room and tell her everything. She is my sister in everything but blood, she will understand. Wont she? Either way I need to let this pain out. I feel as if there is something inside of me is slowly eating at me. Every breath hurts knowing that Dimitri is somewhere happy with Tasha completely forgetting about me or worse hating me.

After about four hours Dr. Olendzki has done all her tests and I am free to go with a clear slip of health. I make my way straight to Lissa's room and just as I am about to knock the door swings open nearly knocking me out. Lissa grabs onto my hand and pulls me in with a strength I didn't know she even had. Looking at Lissa all my own worries are gone straight out the window. All I can think about is that I need to eliminate any danger and make sure she is alright. But when I look through the bond I don't sense any anger or sadness, other than mine of course. Before I get to ask her what's happened she tackles me onto the bed laughing. I feel so much calmer knowing that whatever it is isn't bad. Can I really tell her about me and Dimitri when she is so happy? Can't I just handle my battles on my own like a guardian should?

I am brought out of my dilemma by Lissa shouting 'Rose! You won't believe what's happened!'

'what hap….'

'Tatianna had a meeting with me and she said that she wants me to take the throne after her and for that she wishes to train me. She said that once we graduate we can move to court and stay in a big massive house'

Wow I can't believe it. Since when was queen bitch so nice and caring towards Lissa. Looking through the bond I can see that Lissa is genuinely happy and excited. So I will just have to be vary of the queen.

'wait I forgot to tell you the best bit… Tasha and guardian Belikov will also stay with us. Isn't it amazing?'


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the first time I have ever tried writing. I always just made up situations in my head and told myself I am not creative one bit. I know it isn't perfect and the grammar is probably terrible. I also know that one of my main problems is tenses but I am trying to work on it. Let me know what you think**

 **Ps- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did.**

….

'rose?!'

'rose?!'

'rose, are you there what wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost again.'

I don't know what to say. My duties are telling me to not say anything and think of what's best for Lissa. After all I am a guardian what I want doesn't matter. But then my heart is telling me that for once I need to think about myself and that I can't keep going on like this. All my life everything I have done has always just been for the moroi. Me and Dimitri couldn't be together due to the mantra which was instilled in us from the beginning, they come first. After all, Lissa is my best friend she will support and understand me as I always have for her.

'I can't Lissa. I can't stay at court with you, Christian, Tasha and Dimitri'

'oh come on Rose I know you don't particularly like the queen but can't you do this for me?' Lissa looks at me like a child asking her parent for a toy. Any other time I would give in but this time I just can't.

'Liss before you say anything I need to tell you something….'

An hour later I have tears running down my face and I'm surprised that Lissa can even understand me over all the crying. It feels so good to open up to someone especially Lissa who is like my sister. I know that Adrian knows but that can never compare to Lissa. What happened next was something which I did not expect. Lissa slapped me. I could feel stinging on my skin from where her skin had made an impact.

'how could you rose? How could you hide this from me? I can't believe how selfish you actually are. I can't believe that you didn't even think about me once. What would have happened if I was with you two when the strigoi attacked. You two wouldn't even think about me once and I would be gone. The last dragomir and the future queen would be gone and that to because of you. I should have known you weren't capable of being my guardian from the day that mason died because of you. You will never be my guardian or anyone else's for that matter. I will make sure that you get some desk job'

I felt like ice water was being thrown at my face. From the bond all I could sense was an over whelming wave of anger and hatred. I look through the bond to see if this was the effects of spirit but the darkness was not there. I can't think of anything to say after that. I put on my guardian mask and walk out the room. I turn round to look at Lissa just in case everything that just happened was a fragment of my imagination. However, from Lissa's face I could clearly tell that it wasn't.

'as you wish princess….' And I close the door


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a filler chapter. The next chapter is one of the important ones but if I uploaded what I've written it wouldn't flow as good or make much sense. I would also just like to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and reviewed. I can't even explain how much it means for someone like me who has never even imagined of writing a story. Please let me know what you think and I would love suggestions on other stories you guys like.**

 **PS- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did.**

Rose POV-

As I left the building I felt as if I was leaving behind a massive part of myself. The two people that I had devoted my life to despise me. Is there even a point in me being here anymore? My mum doesn't care either way in the first place and neither do Lissa and Dimitri. Eddie himself is busy with his own life and with Mia his girlfriend. One of the only people who would even remotely be effected if I wasn't here is Adrian. But even then the expectations which Adrian has from me I don't think I can ever meet. I know for a fact that Adrian will meet his perfect soulmate who can fit into his now messed up puzzle. Unfortunately, that person just isn't me. Dimitri is my first love and probably my last. I feel as if my heart is damaged beyond repair and I just can't risk going through this agony again.

Can I bring myself to leave though? Since I was little I've been told that my whole existence is based on protecting the moroi. Without the moroi who even am I. I didn't even realise that in my thoughts I walked to where the junior school and the preschool were until a ball hit me right in the face. I looked round to see that a little girl with dark brown hair like mine was looking up at me. I bent down so that I was at her level and the little girl just kept gazing at me.

'hi, are you okay?'

'ermm, yes sorry I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jaz. Your Rose Hathaway aren't you?'

'how funny both are names are of flowers and yes I am. How do you know me?' This was where all the younger kids where some as old as me when I was left here. How do they know about someone as insignificant as me?

'are you joking? I have heard so much about you. Everyone here knows about you, the amazing guardian who killed two strigoi even before she graduated. I want to be like you when I'm older. My teacher says that if we all work hard we can all become as good as you. You're like a god'

Hearing her say that reminded me so much of Dimitri. I couldn't help but think that if he heard this, would he be proud? 'it is important to work hard but that doesn't mean you don't have fun and make the most of your days in school. Even though you might hate it. Once you graduate you won't have as much freedom as you do now in school' I felt kind of bad to say that but I would rather have known this fact back then. Jasmine was looking at me as if I had just discovered something amazing such as a travel size automatic donut maker. I couldn't help but smile as I gave her back her ball.

'thank you' and she hugged me tightly as she took the ball and walked back to her friends

I couldn't help but think that if I had a daughter would she look like this and would I be able to give her advice like I just did. I know that this thought was out the window when I fell in love with Dimitri but a girl can't help her maternal side. That was one of the main sides I showed to Lissa.

Just thinking about Lissa sent a burning sensation through my veins. How can I stay here around all these people acting normal after everything that has happened. But after meeting Jasmine I have realised that I can't run from my responsibilities and even if I left what message would I be sending to Jasmine and everyone else.

I can't leave and run from my responsibilities. Rose Hathaway is not a runner. I can face my problems on my own.

 **Let me know what you think and please review so that I know whether what I am doing is any good at all**

 **Rad x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry as I did say that the next chapter is one of the important ones but when I went to check over everything it was way too long. So I have decided to upload the first half earlier then I was planning to. So you guys will get the next chapter later on in the week. I would also just like to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and reviewed. I can't even explain how much it means for someone like me who has never even imagined of writing a story. Please let me know what you think and I would love suggestions on other stories you guys like.**

 **PS- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did. And I know that I have issues with my tenses but I am working on it.**

Rose POV

As I was walking back to my dorm to get some much needed sleep in hopes of forgetting everything I started feeling the overwhelming sensation which I knew all too well. I tried to get myself out but the emotions of hatred were so overwhelming that I couldn't do anything. And then all of a sudden I was in her head. She was talking to Christian about me. At this point I would have rather her been doing something else with him than this. I don't think I have the capability to hear what she says.

'Liss why do you want to take away your request for rose being your guardian? I thought this was what you always wanted'

'you don't understand Christian I did and still do. But she said she hates me and that she doesn't want to be my guardian. She said that she was always envious of me and everything was just an act. She even went to say that she would rather me be killed than be queen. I always thought she was my sister but she obviously didn't feel the same way. She broke my heart' Lissa sobbed as she clutched onto sparky's shirt.

It was bad enough that she behaved with me in the way that she did but putting the blame on me and making me look like a terrible guardian was a whole new level. One of the most important things for me was my respect and pride as a guardian. Any love or respect that I had for any of them was gone. It just hurt that after everything I have done this is what I get. I jeopardized my future by running away which was mainly all for her. I could have been expelled. Well I nearly was and the worst that would have happened to Lissa is that she would have had detention. At this point I would rather have died in that car crash. Now I feel like no matter what I still owe her something. No matter where I go she will still always be there.

'I can't believe that. I always told you she was not worthy of you. Don't worry Liss you don't need anyone else as you have me in your life'

'I know I do. I love you' Liss smiled as she passionately kissed him.

I needed to leave ASAP before I saw something else which couldn't be unseen. But as much as I tried I couldn't get out. There was not much mental energy left in me after the day that I have had. Through the bond Lissa's emotions where so strong but I could also sense some of the darkness. I couldn't help myself as I took in the darkness through the bond. The power from the darkness was so major that it threw me out of Lissa's head and I nearly fell over.

Unfortunately, I now had the darkness in me and I could feel it starting to take over. I needed to release it somehow before I ended up taking it out on someone else, particularly a Dragomir princess. I couldn't go to the gym in fear of finding Alberta or anyone else. I don't think I can handle any human interaction today. So the best thing I can do is run and run until I have nothing left in me.

 **Let me know what you think and please review so that I know whether what I am doing is any good at all**

 **Rad x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys this is the chapter which is one of the turning points in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. However, if you have enjoyed it or have any suggestions please review so that I know how I am doing. Also please let me know about other stories you enjoy.**

 **PS- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did. And I know that I have issues with my tenses but I am working on it.**

Rose POV

I was already in gym gear so luckily I didn't have to go back to my dorm to change. So I started doing what I know best which is to run. The advantage of running is that I can release all the darkness from the bond but the disadvantage is that it leaves my mind free to wander. The naïve Rose in me couldn't help but wonder whether the darkness I took played a part in Lissa's actions. However, when I go back to what I sensed the overwhelming feelings that were coming from Lissa where solely motivated from her. I knew that I didn't want to believe it but deep down I also knew that what she did was just her. In my thoughts, I didn't realise how long I was actually running for until I saw that I had ended up on the outskirts of the academy's perimeters. Nearly all of the darkness in me was gone, all that was left was a tiny droplet and a whole lot of blackness and despair. Another hour would not hurt now, would it?

A pain screeching scream erupted out of nowhere and my alert mode was turned on full. Until I realised that the person screaming was me. I turned around to see if there were any ghosts or strigoi but all I saw was normal people. I was surrounded by people walking towards me chanting something which I could not understand. I had never heard or seen something like this before but if I didn't do something soon I won't be in a state to ever see anything again. I tried to move and fight back but it was like my body was working against me. I felt like my veins where going to pop out of my head. The pain was so excruciating that I felt like I was going to die. I was trying to hold on as much as I could but I could already see stars in front of my eyes. I could feel the blood coming out of my nose, ears and eyes. I knew that this was my end. I always thought that I would die saving Lissa or some other moroi. I never thought I'd be taken down by 11 of these things who I don't even know anything about. I didn't even get a chance to defend myself. But in a weird way I felt like I was ready to go. I felt that it was time to let Rose go. It's not like I had anything else to lose. At this point, I was starting to see the ghosts which I was trying so hard to keep a bay lately. Somehow I knew they were here to get me.

Then the pain stopped. I looked up to see this man killing all those people with a speed which only strigoi had. He was doing it with such ease it was as if he wasn't even being fazed. I know I should be afraid that he was going to kill me too but I couldn't stop myself from looking at him in admiration and awe. He was like an angel. He sure did look like one. Once he was done he turned around to face me. He looked like an angel from the back but from the front he was something else. He started to walk towards me and I was surprised that I didn't feel any fear at all. As I felt my legs give way I knew that this could possibly be my end and that the floor was going to be hard. But I didn't feel the floor, the man caught me with the speed he'd shown early. I couldn't help but smile. But then the pain caught up to me and I had no choice but to let the darkness take over. The last thing I remember is his dazzling blue eyes in which one could easily get lost and him saying 'sleep love.'

 **Let me know what you think and please review so that I know whether what I am doing is any good at all**

 **Rad x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and reviewed. I really appreciate it. However, if you have enjoyed it or have any suggestions please review so that I know how I am doing. Also please let me know about other stories you enjoy.**

 **PS- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did. And I know that I have issues with my tenses but I am working on it.**

Rose POV

I woke up to find myself in a massive king-size bed. I was surprised to find that I didn't hurt at all. After what I went through I at least expected a headache. I looked around to see that the bed wasn't the only luxurious thing. The whole room was five times bigger then my dorm back at home. Actually it is not my home anymore and I hate to think that I ever thought it was. The room was furnished in dark wood and a deep blood red which complimented the wood well. I decided that instead of just lying here waiting for someone it was probably best if I walked around and explored my surroundings. I need to get answers about what happened back at the academy. After all I am rose Hathaway. Since when do I stay in one place and do as I am told. Just as I was about to leave the room a man in a suit stops me at the door. He has the same speed as the other man. What the f*ck are they and what do they have to do with me?

'hi, I am Elijah Michaelson. I know that you must be confused as to what is going on. But all will be explained to you soon. My brother will be with you as soon as he gets back from some business. So until then if you could just wait in here'

'who the hell is your brother and why do I have to listen to you. If I want to leave I will leave'

'my brother Niklaus is who saved you from the witches back at the academy.'

'wait did you just say witches!? You must be crazy witches are not real'

'please miss hatchway you will understand everything once my brother comes back. Until then I request you to please stay'

'what do you expect me to do in here then. Stare at the walls'

'I have had a servant bring you some clothes. You could take a shower and change out of them dirty and bloody clothes. Until then my brother should be back and I'll get someone to bring you some food. Is there anything you would like?'

I was about to protest but then I realised how dirty I actually was. My muscles where sore and I was covered in my own blood and dirt. I needed this shower after all. 'okay but I want donuts'

Elijah looked at me with a kind smile 'of course, please rest you need it especially now'

I was about to ask what he meant by especially now but he was already gone. Well I might as well get in this shower. I went into the bathroom to see that it was literally as big as my dorm. I stripped and took off all my dirty clothes to find that my skin was covered in my blood. I don't remember bleeding so much but I guess blood loss interferes with your memory and awareness. I stepped in to the steamy shower and nearly moaned in bliss. The hot water was like heaven on my skin as it loosened all my sore muscles. I cleansed myself with this shower gel that was literally the best thing ever. If only Adrian could smell me right now. When I went to wash my hair I realised that there was dried blood even in my hair. How did this happen? I am going to have to ask that Niklaus about it. Reluctantly I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I went into the room to find the wardrobe but I couldn't actually see one. I saw a door next to the bathroom and I hoped it wasn't someone's room. I didn't want anyone to see me in a towel. When I opened the door my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was a walk in closet! At closer inspection I saw that everything was in my size. Okay now this is weird. I decided to go basic and wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a red top which had a v neck. I decided to pair that with a long silver chain, leather jacket and black boots. I stuck my stake in my boot and I found some makeup in one of the drawers. Weirdly the foundation was also my shade. Now I was freaking out. Like what the hell! Who are these people and have they been stalking me? I need to leave here as soon as I get the answers I need. I have a bit of money that should be enough for a plane ticket somewhere and a cheap motel for a week. I'll get a job and start a new life for myself. Once I had applied a bit of light makeup I gave myself one last look as I walked out.

 **Let me know what you think and please review so that I know whether what I am doing is any good at all**

 **Rad x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys I was away on holiday with my family and we didn't have any Wi-Fi. So once again I am sorry that there were no updates. But here is the next chapter and it is a little bit longer. If you enjoy the story so far, please review so that I know how I am doing. If there aren't many reviews or if you guys don't like the story, there is no point me doing it. Also thank you to the people who have reviewed.**

 **PS- I don't own any rights of the vampire academy and the originals even though I wish I did. And I know that I have issues with my tenses but I am working on it.**

I walked out to see that whilst I was in the shower someone had brought in my breakfast on a table. They must know about my appetite as well since the round table was filled with food. There were sausages on a platter, a stack of toast, a bowl of porridge with fruit and honey, orange juice, milk, muffins and my favourite donuts. I know I have an appetite but how many people do they think I am eating for. My hands head straight to the donuts but I feel like that's a given. I didn't realise how hungry I actually was until I had eaten nearly most of the food on the table which even Rose Hathaway would never do. When did I last eat this much? As I was finishing the last donut I heard a chuckle from the door. I turned around to see that Niklaus guy looking amused and smirking at me.

'hungry love?'

'well do you blame me? A girl has gotta eat'

'I was informed that you had some questions'

'some doesn't even begin to cover it. You better start talking mate'

'well there isn't much to say. Some people wanted you dead. I saved your life and that's all you should know. Be grateful that you are even here'

'did I ask you to save me? No! so why did you save me and even know that I needed saving? Who even where those 11 people and what were they saying? How are you so fast without having red ringed eyes?'

'steady on love. If you must know they were witches and they were doing a spell to kill you. If it weren't for me they would have succeeded.'

'but witches ar…'

'before you say that witches aren't real. Let me tell you that they are. There is a lot you don't know about what's out there love. If your moroi, dhamphirs and strigoi can exist. What's to make you thing that's all that is out there.'

'what are you?' I quickly glanced down at my boot to make sure that my stake was there and ready to use if the need arises.

'I am the original hybrid. Me and my family are the original vampire family. The world of moroi, dhampir and strigoi which you know about is all because of me. Hundreds of years ago my brother Finn who hated our lifestyle decided to get a witch to help him modify his sire line. This resulted in the moroi who didn't need to kill and drink blood as much as us and they could also bare the sunlight better. Due to the witch's magic it ended up being that the moroi could also perform magic with the elements. As time grew by your world started developing into their own societies. A few years down the line dhampir and strigoi branched off from the moroi.'

'so do you have to kill then?'

'out of all the questions I was expecting from what I just said, this is what you ask. Well to answer your question love, yes we do. I am the greatest predator out there. I have more speed and agility than your strigoi. I am immortal. You should also know that besides witches there are also werewolves.'

'if you are so important then why me? I am just an insignificant dhampir what does all this have to do with me?'

'okay love I would sit down for this next bit because this is where everything gets a bit crazy'

'so what everything before was normal'

'If I were you I'd watch that sarcasm after knowing who I am and what I can do. Anyway the witches wanted you dead to get back at me. I'm not going beat around the bush. The truth is that you are pregnant with my child and the witches don't want my child to be born'

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Fear coursed through my body. I felt like I was experiencing the same thing which I did when victor's men used that air user on Lissa. But it didn't take me long to realise that this was a joke. This man was playing me around and I needed to leave. 'okay you must seriously be mad! I can't be pregnant with your child. I haven't even met you before! You must have the wrong person'

'before I was turned I loved this girl Tatia. I was planning on proposing. The night before we were turned Tatia told me that she was pregnant with my child. I was over the moon. I could finally be the dad which I never had.' I could see the pain in his eyes. It was as if his eyes held centuries of anguish. Which they probably did. I had this overwhelming urge to do something, anything to take that pain away. As quick as his pain was there it was gone. It reminded me of Dimitri and his guardian mask. Damn it I need to stop thinking about him. Niklaus started speaking again and even though I couldn't believe it, I listened more intently.

'But when we were turned my mother who was a witch killed Tatia for her blood. But because my baby wasn't fully human it didn't exactly die. All I know is that a legend says that some protection spell from the elders kept my baby safe until they found a suitable mother for it. Legend says that the mother and the child will rule both kingdoms and rid the earth of true evil. So no ordinary person could carry my child and harness the power which is why it took so long. Believe it or not that mother is you Rose…'

 **Rad x**


End file.
